1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and in particular to a computer enclosure having a latch device for readily securing a side panel to the computer enclosure and detaching the side panel therefrom. The invention relates to contemporarily filed copending applications titled “COMPUTER ENCLOSURE WITH FASTENING DEVICE” with a Ser. No. 10/898,064 and “COMPUTER ENCLOSURE INCORPORATING HOOD FASTENER” with a Ser. No. 10/899,605.
2. Related Art
Many different means are used to secure side panels to computer enclosures. One conventional means is to simply screw a side panel directly to a computer enclosure. However, this requires a screwdriver. Installation and removal of the side panel is unduly cumbersome and time-consuming.
As computers have proliferated and improved, various latch means have been developed to facilitate installation and removal of side panels. One means of latching is shown in Taiwan Patent Application No. 87213422. Locking means thereof comprises a plurality of hooks inwardly formed from a flange of one side of a side panel of a computer casing, for engaging in corresponding slots defined in a rear panel of the computer casing. An opposite side of the side panel forms an L-shaped flange. A plurality of apertures is defined in the L-shaped flange, for extension of screws thereinto. Because screws are needed to fix the side panel to the computer casing, installation and removal of the side panel is still unduly cumbersome and time-consuming.
An improved latch device for securing a side panel to a computer enclosure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.